


Road Not Taken

by lyreann



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 原梗来自杨D老师，灵感来源于漫画Powerless：假如Frank接受Matt的帮助没有成为惩罚者。情节基于剧版设定魔改。我知道这是一个非常非常偏离的AU：将作为惩罚者的身份从Frank那里拿走了……我会努力尽量对得起我心里的角色，但是显然在这样的设定下OOC肯定是难免的了，而且我完全能理解如果有姑娘觉得这样的设定太过雷人。总之……在阅读前请确定您能接受这样的设定，也欢迎评论交流！





	1. Prologue

他来迟了，再一次。

他还没有进入这座建筑时就已经意识到了这一点。有什么不对劲，从外面就能感受到。而当他走进这个地方，空气里的血腥味浓郁到不需要超常感官也能感受到。血肉模糊的伤口，断裂的肢体和突出的骨头，溅落在水泥地和墙面上的脑浆以及肌肉组织，新鲜血液与尘土粘结在一起。硝烟和火药的气味。这不是一般的枪械所造成的伤口，有人使用过大口径的武器，而且就在不久之前。死亡的腥甜混杂着桌上甚至还在散发着丝缕热气的食物的气息，在他的脑子里传达出一副比视觉画面要清晰得多的场景。

一时之间，他甚至无从分别周围散落着多少人的尸体。他只知道他听不到任何人的心跳，除了他自己因为震惊和反胃而开始飙升的频率。

他们已经全都死了，他们每个人。他来迟了，再一次的。

但他并不是唯一一个。空气里过于强烈的气息和味道对于他的感官是一场灾难，一瞬间几乎有让他想要掩住口鼻的冲动，但并没有让他忽略那个新出现的并逐渐接近的响动。他听到一个心跳：沉稳、有力，蓄势待发，他的父亲下定决心走上赛场之前，他的心脏也是这样跳动的。

是他造成了这一切么？恶魔闪身躲进黑暗，一边聆听一边思索。不，和他的心跳不同，来人的脚步迟缓、犹疑，最终停了下来——现在他的心跳也开始变化了。来者没有预料到这一切。不管他今夜是为了什么目的出现的，他和恶魔一样：他也来迟了。

“什么……”那人轻声说。

接着，今夜唯一准时到达的人出现了。

恶魔首先听到的是一句低语，在外头，隔着几堵围墙和弯曲的走道，有人说道（大概是对着一部手机）：“是的，他在里面。”

恶魔还没有来得及反应这个“他”指代的是谁，街巷里无线电和警笛的声音已经交错着响了起来，有人在警用通讯频道里报告着地点和凶杀案的代号，杂乱的脚步声顺着那条走道一路逼近。一切发生得太快了，就好像他们是算准了要到这里来。有人“哐当”一声撞开了门——门是虚掩的。在他们撞开那扇门之前，他们就已经知道发生了什么——恶魔意识到。

这是个陷阱。

“NYPD！不许动！”

但未必是为他而设的。

“丢下武器！”

屋子里的另一个人慢慢转过身去。“警官，我不……”

“丢下武器！我重复一遍，丢下武器！否则我开火了！”

那人只迟疑了一秒，然后是他手中的枪支掉落在地面上的声音。

“并不是像看起来这样的，警官，”那人说，“我还没有伤害任何人——”

但他并不像恶魔一样听到能听到对面的心跳：一个做好准备即将采取行动的节奏。不论他说了什么或打算说什么，都不会改变一只手握紧扳机准备扣下的结果。

没有时间思考，肌肉绷紧了，然后瞬间发力——这可能不是个好主意，跃向半空的那一瞬间，恶魔想到。但是留给他行动的时间太少了。他希望这次他不会太迟——

一颗子弹划破已经笼罩了太多死亡气息的空气。


	2. Chapter 2

马特从不喜欢医院。如果说有什么地方的气味和声音最令人难以忍受，那就是医院了。往好的方面想，有时候医院更为安静，好像人们一走进这个生与死每天都在发生的地方，发出声音的力气就被扯掉了一半似的。但那也意味着，马特能够更加清楚地听到那些走道里的咳嗽声、病床上的苟延残喘、手术台上分秒必争的指示、家属们担忧的问询和医生试图用婉转些的方式进行说明的应答。另一些时候，医院是混乱的中心，大厅里奔走的声音、呼唤帮助的声音、哭泣声交织成一团。然后还有那些气味，纱布、消毒水、令人作呕的化学药剂。这些混合在一起组成了马特生命里由他的超乎常人的感官带来的最早的记忆。马特从不喜欢医院，总是有太多的声音，太多的气味。

但在这一天，这个时候，他努力将其他那些声音和气味都从脑子里过滤出去，集中精力于隔着一扇门房间里的那个心跳声上。警卫检查过他的物品，将盲杖塞回他的手里。“警官。”他表示感谢地朝对方点点头。在他准备进入病房的时候，对方在身后叫住了他。

“律师，”那个警卫喊道，“你在追着错误的救护车跑。这个城市里的每一个事务所都不会想接这个案子的。你想要的是这样的名声吗，一个愿意为了任何人辩护的律师？”

他猜想，马特是个盲人，所以不像他们那样能看到摆在眼前的事实；然而事实是马特看到的比任何人都多。马特有着充分的原因必须争取到这个案子——只能是马特。但他没有过多解释，只是简单地说道：“谢谢你，警官。请见谅。”

他推开门，走进房间。来这儿的路上，他侧腹的一根缝线崩开了，血液重新渗出来，铁锈味染上衬衫，被西装遮住。马特的肋骨仍然隐隐作痛，浑身好像被一辆卡车重新碾过。每当他开口，扯动嘴角的那块伤口就带来新的刺痛：

“弗兰克·卡索？”

弗兰克·卡索，不久之前造成他这一身疼痛里新的大半淤青的男人半坐在病床上，疑惑的视线追随着马特进入房间。他醒了有一阵了，心跳和呼吸都很平稳，将他拷在病床上的手铐随着他的动作发出叮叮当当的响声。

马特看不见，但他猜想对方看起来也不会太好过。几个晚上之前，马特追查一条和菲斯克有关的线索，在一场屠杀的现场发现了他——卡索并不是造成一切的元凶，但他似乎也并不是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点这么简单。卡索带着武器，而他踏进那现场没两分钟之后警察就来了，马特的猜想是他知道点什么，另一个需要被处理的对象。首先到达现场的那一组警察显然是收钱为菲斯克做事的——他们试图射杀卡索。马特救了他。但接下来他们就为该不该杀死那几个黑警察而产生了分歧——以非言语的暴力方式。

他们打了一架。这是马特遇到过的最难缠的对手之一，如果不是卡索先前伤了一条惯用手，加上那座建筑物里的黑暗有利于马特的行动，他不确定自己是否能全身而退。最后他将卡索丢给马霍尼，并嘱咐警员一定要亲自处理。那时，卡索有一条中弹的手臂、几处流血的伤口和身上还没显现出来的淤青——来自马特。

好在一般人是不会认为盲人能够戴上面罩，半夜跑出去揍人以及做出形似杂耍的动作的，因此当马特开口的时候，他并不担心他们不久之前那次短暂的交锋会暴露自己：“我的名字是马特·默多克，我是一名律师，我希望为你辩护。”

他站在那儿，握着自己的盲杖，装作一个普通的盲人律师，装作不知道卡索不信任的目光已经来来回回在他身上扫了个遍。马特倾听着，卡索的心跳一直很稳定。他轻轻哼了一声：“你知道我做了什么，律师？”

接下来不会是他预期听到的回答，因为马特开口说道：“我知道你没做什么，卡索先生。你没杀那些人。不管报道和警方怎么说，这个案子里你是无罪的。”

卡索的心跳出现了短暂的紊乱。“……你又是为什么这样认为？”

“那是个有点复杂的故事。现在，”马特停顿了一下，“暂且这样说，我就是知道。”

“你就是知道，嗯哼？”卡索的语气里带着戏谑，几乎有点儿敌意，“我很确信这个城市里的每一个人都不赞同你的观点。你的目的是什么，律师？”

“并非金钱或名声的回报，”马特快速地回答道，“我知道你是无罪的。”

“就是这样？这就够了？没有别的什么？”

“他们打算为了你没有犯下的罪行起诉你，这意味着，与此同时有另外一个——也许是一些，真正该为此负责的人还逍遥法外。”马特沉声道，“这不够吗？”

“对我？不够。因为，瞧，律师，我不相信你。如果你认为一切这么简单，那你一定和看起来一样瞎。你说，你知道我是无罪的？”

“是的。我——”

“听好了，我是个凶手，那些人罪有应得。”

他的心跳，甚至比方才马特告诉他自己相信他无罪时更为平稳。

马特皱起眉头。如果不是他知道更多内幕，他还会以为，自己面前的这个男人确实是应该为十四个人的死亡所负责的人。

“你在提审的时候宣称自己无罪。”马特轻声说道，“……你在保护什么人吗，卡索先生？”

卡索笑了一声，低沉而短促，充满苦涩的意味：“你听过报道，默多克，知道他们都在谈论的我的故事？”

马特微微低下头：“是的。”

“那么你就该知道，已经没有什么好让我保护了。”卡索说，他的语调控制得很好，但马特能感受到其下掩藏的痛苦，“我没有保护他们。这就是为什么我要杀了那些混蛋。”

他的心跳一直都很平稳。

“你曾经……为什么人工作吗，卡索先生？”

“你是在暗示，”卡索冷冷地说，“是我导致一切？发生在我家人身上的一切？”

“我只是在试图理解，”马特说道，“因为到目前为止，你告诉我的一切都毫无道理。”

“我没有什么好告诉你的。我有罪，那就是你要的真相，默多克。看在老天的份上——离我远点。你是个盲人。真相对你没什么用。你什么都看不见。”

就像正义。

但是，正义还没有完全聋掉（*注）。

“而我同样不相信你，”马特温和但坚定地说，“你现在觉得无法相信我，我可以理解。但我知道你是无罪的。接受我的建议，卡索先生，不论你出于什么目的，在你向警方开口之前请慎重考虑。”

这不是他所希望的可能最好的发展方式，马特会承认这一点。比起弗兰克·卡索的非暴力不合作的态度所带来的沮丧和恼火，在他大脑里萦绕的困惑超过其他一切思绪。卡索拒绝向他透露任何有用的信息，在说完最后一句让律师滚蛋的话之后，他甚至彻底闭上了嘴，放任马特一个人在那儿滔滔不绝，用上了对顽固证人所有软硬兼施威逼利诱的手段也没有丝毫收获。对于身为律师的马特·默多克来说，弗兰克·卡索也是他遇到过最难缠的对象之一，马特会给他这点称赞。稍后，马特表示他还会再来的时候，卡索也不置可否的没有表态。

……至少他没有明确表示拒绝。不过拒绝对马特也不会有什么作用的。晚些时候，当他回到事务所时，还在思索着卡索那自暴自弃一般的态度背后的动机——马特已经提醒过他（估计卡索自己心里也清楚），马特可能是这个城市里唯一一个相信他清白无罪并愿意为他辩护的律师了。可是他拒绝马特的帮助十分干脆。

马特在事务所里踱了几个来回，最后靠在休息隔间旁边的墙壁上停了下来。他思考的过于投入，以至于当凯伦打开事务所的门，他才意识到他们回来了。

“抱歉，”看到他的表情时凯伦说道，“我们没想吓到你。”

“你们没有。我只是在想事情。有收获吗？”

“这个嘛，”凯伦的声音里带着笑意，“我们见到了玛茜。”马特露出一个心知肚明的微笑，而福吉一声不吭地从他身旁经过，打开了休息间上方的壁橱。“你呢，和卡索的会面如何？”

“不太好。”他老老实实地承认。福吉这时走了回来，“我告诉过你别做这事儿。”他干巴巴地评论道。福吉仍然为他固执的决定有点恼火，但他会转过来弯的，福吉最后总会帮他。马特低下头，弯了弯嘴角。

可是凯伦，凯伦似乎总能从一开始就明白他为什么要做这些事。“怎么说？”她问道。

于是他给他们讲述了那场糟糕的会面。福吉一边嘴里发出不赞同的声音，一边走到凯伦身边站定听完了他的叙述。  
“——就好像，就好像他并不在乎一样。”

“他就是你要的凶手，”福吉下了结论，他相信报道上所说的一切，并且仍然认为地狱厨房的恶魔是个不可理喻的疯子。“他自己承认了，不是吗？”

“他说，”马特回忆着卡索说话的语调和那一刻他平稳的心跳，“‘我是个凶手，那些人罪有应得’。他是真心这么觉得的。但那也可能别有所指。他之前做过的事情——如果他做过什么——也不能作为这个案子里他的行为的推断。这个案子里，他是无罪的。有人陷害他。”

福吉不屑地“嗤”了一声，就像在法庭上他有时故意会做的那样。“还是那个问题，你怎么知道的？”他发出夸张的质疑声，“他们什么都有！证据，动机——”

“我就是——有这样的感觉。在这件事上你们得相信我。”

“就像，”凯伦突然说道，“你当初知道我是无罪的那样？”

马特歪了歪头。“……类似吧。”

“好吧，对我来说足够了——”马特朝她感激地笑了笑，而福吉在背景里发出一声再次被两个同伴共同出卖了的无奈而挫败的声音，“——可是，他并不想要你为他辩护。如果他是无罪的，他为什么会承认呢？”

“这点你无法忽视。”福吉评论道。

“那就是我要探究的。”马特说，“通常来说……”

“通常来说？”

“要么是有所恐惧，要么是为了保护别的什么人。但他不像是在害怕什么，至少我不这么觉得。他像是——像我说的，没有什么好在乎的了。”

“所以……”凯伦接道，“你觉得他是在保护什么人？”

马特露出一个有点儿苦涩的笑容，“我这么想过，但只有很短暂的一个想法。”

“是啊……”凯伦说，马特听到她低头时头发从肩膀上滑落下来发出的轻响，“他的家人。”

三个人一齐沉默了。他们都读过那个报道，凯伦念给他听过。报道将一切都挖了出来。弗兰克·卡索的背景故事，一个令人不忍卒读的故事。退伍的海军陆战队，成为帮派交火的牺牲品的无辜的一家。妻子和一双儿女当场死亡，只留下重伤的父亲。他在重症监护室躺了几个月，挣扎在生死线上去过另一边又回来，只为了醒来后发现他失去了一切。报纸上说，这就是他采取这一切行动的动机——一场个人的复仇，一个人的战争。

“也许你影响到了我，”凯伦说，“我总是忍不住想到这个家伙，我不知道，那感觉一定很……”

“悲伤？愤怒？”

“空洞。”

马特咀嚼着这个词。

“我是说，按照他们的说法，他亲眼看到他们死在他眼前，他的生命里没有任何人剩下了，他只是为了复仇，看不到别的东西。我无法想象……我忍不住为他感到难过。”

“……就是这个。”律师轻声说，“他是那么说的，‘这就是为什么我要杀了那些混蛋’。”

“什么？”

“你是个天才，凯伦。”

“喔，”金发姑娘有点惊讶地说，“我受宠若惊……不过，我说了什么？”

 

*注：引自DD v3 #32的一句台词：Justice may be blind, but it’s not deaf.


	3. Chapter 3

弗兰克·卡索确实没想到那个律师会这么固执。

“想想那个交易。”在律师进来之前，狱卒又提醒了他一遍。弗兰克冷哼一声，他怎么可能忘记。伤害你家人的那些人，这不是全部，如果你认罪，你就能得到最后一块拼图碎片。而弗兰克只想复仇，对他而言，现在这是唯一有意义的事情。所以他知道该怎么做：他该让那个不知好歹多管闲事的律师远远滚开。

更别提，律师出现的时间点如此微妙，他甚至还没有和弗兰克交谈，就像知道发生了什么一样宣告弗兰克的无罪，就像那足以成为他帮助弗兰克对抗整个城市的理由。这绝对不是弗兰克这几天来遇到过的最值得怀疑的事情。这个看不到事情有多糟的律师，要么他以为弗兰克是个蠢货，要么他自己本身就既愚蠢又天真。

所以弗兰克做了他应该的做的事，唯一合乎情理的事：他让律师滚蛋，离他越远越好。

律师离开了，可他固执地又回来了。他追着弗兰克，从医院到了监狱。弗兰克都不知道他是怎么安排上这些会面的。他用那种低沉又柔软的声音“弗兰克”长“弗兰克”短地念叨他，搬出一套套理论滔滔不绝地腐蚀弗兰克的耳朵和意志，这个阴魂不散的小混蛋。

那律师进来了，戴着红色墨镜，握着一根盲杖在那儿戳戳戳。这个固执的律师，这个不知天高地厚的年轻律师马特·默多克。天哪，弗兰克觉得自己一只手就能捏死他。也许他不知好歹因为他真的像看起来的那么瞎，可是其他人？他们根本不该放他跑到这地方来。

“在你前面，律师。”狱卒提醒道，同时那根盲杖的顶端撞上了椅子，盲人律师伸出手摸索着扶住椅背，然后坐下了。

“你还需要什么吗，律师？”

“呃，不，谢谢你，警官。一点和我的客户的隐私？”

狱卒离开了。马特正了正身子，双手十指交叉，将正脸对着弗兰克，看起来甚至就好像在“看”着他一样。弗兰克忍不住注意到他的手指关节以及他脸颊上的伤痕。这律师先前来见他的时候，脸上也挂着彩，看起来就好像他经常摔倒在人行道上一样，或者经常被人拿来当沙袋——是的，他是个盲人，但是，依着他的执拗劲儿，如果他很擅长让自己卷入麻烦，弗兰克是不会感到惊讶的。

“很高兴知道你恢复得不错，”律师说，“谢谢你同意和我见面。”

“我答应和你见面是因为这样我就可以亲口告诉你，”弗兰克不客气地说，“放弃这个案子，离我远一点。”

在他的态度面前，律师不为所动。那双眼睛藏在红色镜片后面，但弗兰克可以看到他微微皱起眉头。有那么一瞬间，弗兰克有种错觉，仿佛他真的看得到自己，在观察着自己。

“你还没有开口，对吗？”律师说，“我希望你还没有那么傻，弗兰克。你知道你的米兰达权利（*注）？”

“我错了，弗兰克，”没等弗兰克回答，律师就继续往下说道，“我以为你向我承认你没有犯下的罪行是为了保护什么人。但是不是的……你只是想要复仇，不是吗？”

弗兰克的心脏狂跳起来。

“你以为你知道什么？”他嗤笑道。

“我知道报纸上每个人都读到的那个故事，我的秘书读给了我听。”律师平静地说，语调甚至称得上柔和，“我知道你没有开枪杀死那十四个人，但你还是承认了，因为那天晚上你确实是带着想要伤害和杀死某人的意愿到达的现场，因为你从内心相信你是一个凶手。也许还因为点别的什么，我不知道，很多空白有待填补，或许你可以帮助我。”

他停顿了一下。他停顿的时长十分微妙，就好像等着弗兰克坦白什么一样。他指望弗兰克对他说什么呢？弗兰克烦躁地想。但接着，律师就接着说了下去：

“你承认了，因为你觉得你的生命里什么都没有了，除了复仇，其他一切都没有意义……不，弗兰克，不是这样的。你的家人，他们也——”

“停下。”弗兰克咬着牙说，“别提到我的家人。别他妈说什么他们不希望这样。你根本不知道我的家人想要什么，因为他们都不在这儿了。”

律师举起手向他张开手掌，做了个抱歉的手势：“……对不起，是我越界了。”

弗兰克从鼻子里哼了一声。

片刻的停顿，然后律师接着说道：“但是我之前说的话，我是认真的。当我这么说的时候，你需要相信我，我完全理解想要复仇的心情，想要做点什么让他们付出代价，我完全理解——”

弗兰克没有让他闭嘴。见鬼，一个坚持要接每个人都避之不及的案子、不知退缩的盲人律师，这背后一定有什么故事，是不是？

“但是不需要是这样，弗兰克。你不是一个凶手，你也不需要让自己变成一个凶手——”

“是我做的。”弗兰克强硬地打断他，“我那么做了。我杀死了他们所有人。十四个人，他们罪有应得。”

“不是这样运作的，弗兰克。”律师的语调突然冷了下来。“不是你打算承认就可以了。并不是你以为的这么简单。”

弗兰克突然变成了证人席上被交叉问询的对象，而这部分恰恰是律师所擅长。他再次开口的时候，语调不再是先前的低沉柔和，而带上了一股隐忍的锐利。“我猜你没看过警方的现场报告吧？那天晚上你没有开枪，至少不是杀死了他们的那些武器，硝烟反应很容易就检测出来结果不一致。那是个布置得很随意的现场，只要我想，证明你的说法站不住脚的证据，要多少我就能找出来多少。”

“——因为陷害你本不需要花费太多心思，”弗兰克想要开口，但律师继续滔滔不绝地说了下去，“你只是个退伍的海军陆战队，你没有任何家人了，他们没有料到我的出现，没有料到那天晚上——见鬼，弗兰克，那天晚上发生了什么你知道的比我更清楚！如果一切按照他们的计划顺利进行，现在你甚至不会坐在这里和我讨论！而他们没有继续对你下手，你甚至如他们所愿的想要认罪了。我不知道哪样让我更加害怕。”

“那是对的，”弗兰克说，“你应该感到害怕。”

律师扬了扬嘴角：“那是一个威胁吗，还是关心？”

“都是。”弗兰克盯着他，疑虑越来越深：“而且，你刚才和我说的这些，我不相信你，一个事务所刚开张的律师，能够接触到这些。”

律师轻轻咳了一声：“这么说吧，我有些很有用处的朋友。”

“有权力（power）的朋友？”

“差不多吧。”律师含糊地答道，“听着，我见过他们最开始分给你的那个公设辩护律师，也许他会像检方所希望的那样对所有证据都视而不见，但是我不会。你可以拒绝我的帮助，但总有人会对故事感兴趣，和我一样想要知道真相。”

“我不会让你如愿承担不是你的责任的，弗兰克。”律师倾身向前，放在桌子上的拳头捏紧了，连原本布满伤痕的红肿关节都开始发白，“我知道你不是凶手。真正做了这一切的人还逍遥法外，并且我有理由相信他们还要伤害更多的人。我知道，你认为你在用自己的方式寻求正义，但你在包庇真正需要为此负责的人，你在保护真正的幕后黑手——他杀死了十四个人，然后将罪责推到你头上，还买通了现场的警察来确保你不会开口说话——你可以帮我抓住他们，弗兰克。”

弗兰克在开口之前沉默了一会儿。“如果你说的是真的，”他说，“那么他们每个人也死不足惜。能证明不是我的证据要多少有多少？让我告诉你如果是我我会怎么做，律师，我会杀死他们每个人，用子弹和我的匕首，每个人，在确认他们断气之前我不会离开。结果不会有变化，因为这就是我打算做的事。如果你说的是真的，那么我唯一的遗憾就是没有杀死最开始在现场的那两个条子，他们也有罪，不是吗？当时我手里是有枪的。”

“但是你没有，因为你并不想伤害无辜的人。你身上仍然有好的部分，弗兰克。”

律师的墨镜遮住了他的表情，但弗兰克几乎会以为他是在为弗兰克而感到悲伤。

弗兰克想让他停下。

“每个人都值得第二次机会。”

“即使是那些伤害了我的家人的混蛋？你是想这么对我说吗，律师？”

“……即使是一个已经决心要通过杀戮来复仇的人。”律师伸手摘下了墨镜，那双金棕色带着绿的眼睛第一次暴露在了弗兰克眼前。那双眼睛向下“盯”着，并没有在看着弗兰克，当然了，因为那双眼睛并没有聚焦，他不知道应该看向那里，也看不到什么实实在在的东西。但律师将他们暴露在弗兰克眼前，就好像——就好像是要向弗兰克证明，他接下来要说的话是真心诚意发自肺腑的一样。老天啊，没了那副墨镜，他看起来好年轻、好柔软。

一个毫无经验的、天真的、不知好歹的律师。

……弗兰克应该阻止他才对。

“这不是关于他们的。每个人都值得为了更好去尝试。这是关于你的，弗兰克。你不是一个凶手，不是一个怪物，你不需要说服自己。你不需要——自己走得太远来寻求复仇。有其他的方式，不需要你去——不需要你去牺牲自己的灵魂的方式。我会帮你，我想要帮你。我认为我们在追查同一批人，我们会让他们付出代价的，我向你保证——但只有你允许我帮助你，我才能够做到。”

这年轻的的盲人律师这么说的时候，失焦的眼睛一直锁定着弗兰克脸部下方的某一点。他说话时的样子，就好像他在那儿能看到什么不存在的希望，或者正义一样，某样弗兰克在很久以前就放弃去搜寻了的事物。但这律师紧紧抓着那不存在的东西，向弗兰克保证，他会给弗兰克他所希望的正义，他会帮助弗兰克，他会拯救弗兰克。

天啊，这个律师……这个律师。

弗兰克真的应该阻止他。让他走开，离弗兰克·卡索越远越好。

“拜托，”律师的语气甚至像是在恳求了，“……拜托让我帮你，弗兰克。”

“……那你呢。谁来帮你？”

过了很久，弗兰克才慢慢说道。他说出那句话的声音那么奇怪，听起来就好像是违背他自身的意志，从喉咙里硬生生挤出来的声音一样。

“我不明白。”律师说。

“这个——”弗兰克举起一只手朝自己脸颊转了一圈，然后意识到马特并不能看到他的动作，“你脸上的伤。”

马特似乎是没料到弗兰克会问及此而显得有点措手不及。他张了张嘴，又合上了，过了几秒才说道：“没什么。是我自己不小心。”

“胡扯。马特。”

盲人律师再次皱了皱眉。他重新戴上了那副墨镜，将没有聚焦的眼睛藏在深红色的墨镜后面。倒不是弗兰克能跟他进行什么眼神交流，但他那副盲镜就跟个屏障似的，留给弗兰克一张没有表情的脸。然而，红色镜片也无法遮挡的是马特额角上还没来得及愈合的伤口，以及另一侧脸颊上的红肿。他的鼻梁和嘴唇上也有细小的伤痕。

弗兰克会说，他绝对是被人揍过一顿。

“这不是第一次了，”弗兰克说，“每次你出现时都会带着新的旧的伤——”

“我是个盲人，弗兰克。我说了是我的错，我自己不小心，”马特说，“关于这件事的讨论到此为止，行吗？”

“不行。”弗兰克不耐烦地说，“别把我当成蠢货，马特。你有多少次没注意脚下，或者撞上门框？我是个海军陆战队，马特。我知道被揍和跌倒之间的区别。”

这回，换律师戴着墨镜的脸上一片固执的抗拒。“这和我们讨论的事情没有任何关系——”

“这有关系！”弗兰克忍不住第一次提高了音量，“我不知道你在搞什么鬼，但你显然挺擅长给自己惹上麻烦。我不需要你把我也加到你的负担里去！”见鬼，弗兰克已经开始觉得，这些伤痕搞不好和他们这些会面脱不了关系，“如果你真的足够聪明，你就该放下这个案子离我远点，这也是为了保护你自己——”

“拿这些鬼话骗你自己去，弗兰克！”

弗兰克不想说自己被一个看起来人畜无害（而且刚被人修理过一顿的）盲人律师吓到了，但他确实没有防备地被马特毫无预兆突如其来的爆发吓了一跳。而马特在他安静下来之后甚至还意犹未尽地加了一句：“去你的，弗兰克！”

“你告诉我这是为了保护我，但我猜你压根儿就不在乎我——”

“我不——”

“让我说完，弗兰克！”

弗兰克甚至不知道自己为什么下意识地反驳他。即使弗兰克完全不在乎他……那也没有任何问题，不是吗？

律师看起来很头痛地捏了捏自己完好的那边额角，深呼吸了一下。他再次开口的时候，声音又恢复了往常的冷静克制。

“我不会停下来，弗兰克。你明白吗？我不会停下来。我会为你辩护，我会找到藏在这一切背后的那个人。他们可以毁掉所有的证据，你可以继续对我守口如瓶，但在我找到一个切入口、一条可行的路径之前我是不会停下来的。如果真的像你说的，你是为了保护我，你为什么不帮帮我，好让我来帮助你呢？因为，见鬼的，弗兰克！我不会停下来。”

马特的嘴唇抿成了一条紧紧的线。弗兰克盯着他那张布满伤痕却拒绝显露出脆弱的脸，矛盾的思绪在他脑子里来回交战。那个口信，和盲人律师“盯”着虚空里某一点的眼睛。复仇。他所保证的正义。我会帮你，律师说，他在恳求。拜托让我帮你。

有一阵子他们都没再说话。过来好一会儿，弗兰克才半是认命半是无奈地从鼻腔里发出一声短促的声音。

“喔，这可真是一段了不起的演说。”

“……有什么意义呢？”他说。

但他声音里某种软化下来的东西表明他最终卸下了抵抗，因为马特该死的为了帮他而走了这么远而他该死的固执的不愿停下来他说他不会停下来——“有什么意义呢，马特？”弗兰克重复了一遍。

盲人律师露出一个小小的微笑。

“那并不是由我们决定的，弗兰克。”他柔声说道。

 

*注：Miranda rights，米兰达警告，在讯问刑事案件嫌疑人之前，警察必须明白无误地告知嫌疑人有权援引宪法第五修正案，即刑事案件嫌疑犯有“不被强迫自证其罪的特权”，有权行使沉默权和要求得到律师协助的权利（就是大家看电视剧时经常看到的“你有权保持沉默……”那一段啦）。


	4. Chapter 4

在事件发生之前，几乎每周他们都会去中央公园——更确切地说，是那座旋转木马。一直如此。至少弗兰克是这样记得的。当然，这中间其实有着巨大的空白，但弗兰克的记忆在和他自己玩诡计。他模模糊糊地有印象，自己最后一次离开家的时候，他亲吻了玛莉亚。丽萨闷闷不乐地问他：“爹地，你什么时候回来？”她的声音埋在他的外套里有些发闷。而弗兰克，因为她的脸也靠在他的肩头，弗兰克看不到，也就不记得那时她脸上的表情。他不记得自己给出了什么样的回复。他记得自己在小弗兰克二世的脸颊上轻轻拍了一下，男孩不太成功的试图做出一副坚强的模样。他还小，但他能够意识到有什么不同寻常的事发生了。“照顾好你妈妈，还有你的妹妹，你是个小男子汉啦。”弗兰克说。他记得这里。但是他在战场上的那几年，玛莉亚、丽萨和小弗兰克，他们的脸颊和声音是一片巨大的空白。

但弗兰克的记忆在和他自己玩诡计。他清楚地记得中央公园周末的喧闹就好像自己再一次置身其中，记得小弗兰克二世抱着可乐和薯条飞奔到长椅旁坐下时发出的快乐的呼喊，记得丽萨在阳光照耀下笑起来时好像在发着光的脸庞，记得玛莉亚环住他的脖颈在他唇上留下一个亲吻。旋转木马转动起来的音乐和闪烁的灯光，孩子们欢笑的声音。每周如此，毫不间断，仿佛中间不存在断裂。他牢牢记着他们，不断地回想，紧紧攥住回忆里每一个生动的细节，拒绝让它们模糊和流失。有时他能意识到这中间的不对劲，另一些时候他不能。突然之间，嘭，他回家了。他的男孩和女孩，他们和他记忆中不太一样了。记忆和现实之间无法和解的裂缝提醒着弗兰克他所错失的那些空白。但是，嘿，他们依然每周都会去中央公园，不是吗？这是一个小小的仪式，每周如此，一直都是这样，毫不间断。

于是他回到家的那个周末，他们去了，即便玛莉亚和他说：“他们的年纪对这个来说已经有点儿太大了。”那是最后一次，那座旋转木马出现在他脑海里时尚能以一种纯粹的闪闪发亮的模样。小弗兰克二世起初有些别扭，仿佛有些不好意思——他确实是个小男子汉了——但他很快欢呼起来，跑过草坪，鞋子上留下泥点。“我回家了，”他向玛莉亚保证，“我选择回到这里。”丽萨抱住他的脖子，叽叽喳喳地讲述所有那些他错过的故事，小姑娘的脸庞好似阳光下盛开的白色雏菊。

“爹地，你什么时候回来？”她的声音埋在他的肩头，有些发闷。“我已经回来了呀。”弗兰克回答。他松开那个怀抱，去看他的女孩儿的脸。她不再说话了因为她紧紧闭着眼，花朵一样的、发着光的脸庞只剩下一半，源源不断流出来的温热的血好像无法停止一样流到弗兰克的手上脸上。血污填补那些错开的空白。暴露出来的血肉、组织和断骨，男孩和女孩就是这些东西做成的。

 

“你还好吗？”律师问他。

弗兰克回过神来。“抱歉。”他说。马特持续面朝他，又是那种好像在观察着弗兰克一般的感觉。“如果你需要什么帮助，弗兰克……”他很慢地说。

“我已经得到我所需要的所有帮助了。”弗兰克说，“我有你。”

明明他才是那个提供帮助的人，但律师露出了一个小小的感激意味的微笑。“我只能在我的专业领域做这么多，”他说，“如果你，任何时候，觉得需要其他的帮助——”

“我会告诉你。”弗兰克打断他，“现在，谈正事？”

律师识趣地打住了。他知道最好不要过于强硬地去推动弗兰克，他已经表明了他的立场。

马特是个盲人，弗兰克知道，但有时他会忘记这一点，忘记那双深红色镜片后面的眼睛什么都看不见。因为有的时候，马特能察觉到那么多，甚至是弗兰克自己都没有意识到的细节。而当弗兰克问起，他又语焉不详地含糊带过，一如当初他告诉弗兰克他知道他是无罪的因为“我就是知道”。就好像——就好像他有什么不同于常人的感知，先天的第六感之类的，这甚至有点儿吓人。

过去的这几个月，他们花了很多时间在一起，马特每周至少同他会面一次，告诉他案子的进展。有时候他是一个人来，有时候他也有同伴——另一个身材胖一些的年轻律师和一个金发姑娘。“他们是我的同事，富兰克林·尼尔森和凯伦·佩吉，”马特介绍道，“我们的客户保密协议也适用于他们。”他询问弗兰克事情的经过。他安静地听弗兰克叙述，只在必要的地方提问澄清细节，叫凯伦的金发姑娘坐在一边做着笔记——当地狱厨房的恶魔在弗兰克的叙述中登场时，她惊奇地挑了挑眉毛。弗兰克有种感觉，她的反应里还隐藏着点别的什么故事。

“没有任何媒体提到过这一点。”她说，“但是，这就表明他是另一个知道那天晚上发生了什么的人，不是吗？”

“是啊，但是我怀疑你是否能让他来作证。”马特说，“他选择戴上面罩是有原因的。而且，他在媒体那儿的形象也不太好。”他让弗兰克继续。

他向弗兰克解释会发生什么，他告诉弗兰克他的看法以及他建议采取的方式。有时候，富兰克林·尼尔森（马特和凯伦喊他“福吉”）会同马特一起来，向弗兰克提问或做一些解释。起初的时候，他看弗兰克的眼神还是戒备的，好像仍然非常不赞同马特要和弗兰克纠缠在一起的决定，让弗兰克觉得非常有趣。也许他还有点怕弗兰克，但是担忧马特的情绪似乎过于强烈而战胜了这种害怕。几次会面之后，他对弗兰克的态度友好多了。

今天，马特是一个人来的。律师打开他随身带来的那个文件夹摊在桌上。“你的庭审被提前了。”他说，“地区检察官知道拖得越久对他们越没好处，但我怀疑这是否是背后真正的原因。有人希望你越快受审越好。”

“因为？”

“因为这样我就不会有足够的时间找出那个真正应该负责的人，把证据链组织起来呈献给陪审团。这是一场竞赛，时间很重要。”马特顿了顿，接着说道：“不过，找到凶手并不是唯一提出合理质疑的方法。”

弗兰克放在桌上的手指握成拳捏紧了，然后又松开。

“有线索，现在？”

“本提供了些信息。”马特含糊地答道。“我还不太确定是什么，但可能有用。”

“那个调查记者？”

“不是一般的调查记者。”马特说，“凯伦信任他，我也是。”

“无意冒犯，但是，”弗兰克说，“两个年轻律师，其中还有个盲人，加上一个姑娘，而另一边有足够的力量一夜之间端掉一个帮派，你知道这听起来怎么样，是吧？”

“我向你保证，我们很小心。”

弗兰克看着马特一侧仍然贴着一块纱布的脸。大概因为他看不到，所以他不知道自己说这话时听起来多没说服力。

“你没法自己去调查的。”

“我都安排好了，”马特说，“信任我做我的工作，成吗？”

“你有调查员之类的？”

“……之类的。”又是那种含糊的回答。“弗兰克。”律师的语调一转，手摸索着搭上弗兰克的小臂。

“我理解你的心情，但是相信我，好吗？”

“我不是……”弗兰克说，“但是这些本应由我来做。”

“我们。”马特在这个词上咬了重音，“我知道这对你不容易，我理解。但是，你做好你的部分，我做好我的。只有这样我们才可能赢。”

你理解吗？弗兰克想，但他还是艰难地点点头。过了片刻，他才意识到马特看不见他的动作。但是马特就好像知道了他的回应一样，已经开始翻出文件夹里那些刻着凹凸不平的小点的纸张。他的手指飞快地掠过一行行盲文，几乎令人惊叹。他同弗兰克又确认了一些庭审的细节，确保弗兰克对每一件事清清楚楚、知道如何应对。

“还有最后一件事。”律师合上文件夹，向后靠在椅子上。弗兰克等待着，但马特过了一会儿才开口：

“地区检察官告诉了我他们最后提供的辩诉交易（plea bargain）。如果你认罪的话，考虑到你的动机，他们可以给你四十年刑期。这是个有利的交易——前提是你真的做了的话。假设我们败诉，那么对你的判刑无疑会更为严重。”

律师停了几秒让弗兰克接受信息。

“我不能代替你做选择，”律师说，“我的职责要求我告诉你一切进展。但我想让你知道，我相信你是无罪的，我会尽我所能——”

“我知道。”弗兰克打断他。

马特没有向他提出承诺。他无法保证会发生什么，即使他已经翻阅了所有的证词，研究过每一件物证，考虑过每一个角度，尚未发生的事情仍然是没人能预料到的。他所唯一能保证的就是——他会尽他所能，而他确实也这么做了。马特说他是在自己的专业领域向弗兰克提供所有他能提供的帮助，但弗兰克不完全赞同。他已经做了那么多，弗兰克不需要他再一次地试图说服自己。马特不需要那么做。

“我相信你。”这次，弗兰克这么说道。

 

*

 

纽约州对弗兰克·卡索一案的庭审定在深秋的一个日期。即使那起残暴程度令人震惊的事件已经过去了好几个月，大众对此事的关注度仍然丝毫不减。开庭的这天，旁听者蜂拥而至州法院。人们好奇，这个报道中所说单枪匹马夷平一个帮派的人物是何许人也。在法警陪同下出现的卡索穿着西装。他没打领带，但足以留下一个令人深刻的印象。那套西装看起来有些陈旧，就像好几年没有穿过，但保养得很好，干净整洁。

“哦，他和我想象的不太一样。”坐在旁听席后边的一位女士喃喃地说，“他看起来像个正直的男人，不是吗？”

“你不知道他们真正是什么样的。”坐在她身边的另一个中年男人听到她的话，不大赞成地摇了摇头。

法院书记员安排准陪审员们在位置上坐好，等所有人肃静下来之后，泰勒法官以如下介绍开始了庭审：

“女士们先生们，我们今天开庭审理的是纽约州对弗兰克·卡索一案。出庭代表纽约州的是地区检察官萨曼莎·莱耶斯。”

公诉方站了起来，向陪审员们致意。

“代表被告的是辩护律师马修·默多克。默多克先生？”

“早上好。”

旁听席里传开了一阵无声的惊讶：相比经验丰富的地区检察官，有胆量为这样一位被告辩护的是一名刚从法学院毕业没多久、名不见经传的年轻律师——而他还是个盲人。

“坐在默多克先生旁边的是被告弗兰克·卡索——卡索先生？”

被告向陪审员们致以同样简短的问好。

“律师们，你们是否准备就绪？”

“是的，法官阁下。”莱耶斯和默多克一齐答道。

泰勒法官提醒各位准陪审员，指控本身并不构成有罪的证据，接着，他宣读了被告所被起诉的罪名：一级谋杀。对于指控，被告选择无罪抗辩。他再次提醒，陪审员们需假定被告无罪，除非公诉方能够证明，在合理质疑之外，事实罪名成立。

第一天，几乎所有的时间都用于对陪审员团的预备询问。对于这样一个案子，选择陪审员并不是一件容易的事。过多的关注，过多的报道。虽然并没有那么多人实实在在和弗兰克·卡索打过交道，但是每个人都读到过点什么，听到过点什么，几乎每个人都有着自己的看法：英雄，受害者，凶手，怪物。当陪审团的成员最终确定下来，已经是这天下午五点半。法官最后提醒陪审团，不要交流任何和案子有关的事情，这一天便到此结束了。

第二天清早，在双方的开场陈述之后，进入公诉方的案件陈述。地区检察官莱耶斯首先通过物证向陪审团展示了案件发生的现场状况。辩护律师马特·默多克表示了反对，理由是“这些照片所展示的细节与被告是否犯下罪行的事实无关，而其直接的暴力血腥程度可能会对陪审团的情感倾向产生负面影响”。

“法官阁下，这些细节是必要的，”莱耶斯说，“因为它们将会展示，只有像被告这样的人有能力实施这样的犯罪。”

“我会允许的，律师。”泰勒法官驳回了默多克的反对。

公诉方所传唤的第一位证人是案发当晚首先到达现场发现卡索的两位警探之一，克里斯蒂安·布雷克。在莱耶斯的询问下，布雷克警探叙述了当晚的经过：他们是如何接到警报到达现场；他们首先注意到的是现场的恐怖程度；当他们到达的时候，卡索就在那里，手上甚至仍然握着武器；他们试图警告卡索放下武器，但卡索并不合作，迫使他们使用了配枪。布雷克警探有多年的执法经验，证词十分清晰简洁。

下午，庭审继续，由辩护律师马特·默多克对布雷克警探进行交叉询问。

当旁听席上的人们第一次看到默多克从座位上站起，展开折叠盲杖走到证人席前，他们不禁会疑虑片刻，这位看起来人畜无害的律师是否能胜任这份工作——也许，卡索雇佣一位盲人律师是为了在陪审团前获取一些同情分。但当默多克开始说话，他们很快就发现这种疑虑是多余的。默多克的语速并不快，语气也十分平静，但当他开口时，很显然他知道他在做什么。

“布雷克警探，我正在向你展示的是十七号证物，你能认出来这是什么吗？”

“是纽约警方的报告。”

“警探，为什么你们的报告里没有对被告的硝烟反应的检测？”

证人迟疑了一下，“因为没有检测。”

“为什么呢，警探？”

“我不明白。”

“如果对被告的指控属实，硝烟反应将是很有力的证据。这将证明被告确实开了枪，也许还能证明与本案中所使用的武器相一致。为什么警方没有进行检测？”

“我们在现场发现了他，就在案发之后。”

“就在案发之后，”默多克重复，“你们并没有目睹案发的过程，甚至没有听到枪声。你们只是发现他在现场，携带着武器，是这样吗？”

“是的，但是现场的状况——”

“警探，根据你多年的执法经验，你认为被告恰好在案发后出现在现场，并且携带着武器，就足以说明他是凶手了吗？”

“反对，”莱耶斯说道，“要求证人作出不恰当的结论。”

“我换个问题。”默多克说，“警探，你们是否对弹道进行了测试？”

“是的。我想报告里有。”

“能否请你告诉我，警探，现场的弹道测试与卡索的武器是否匹配？”

“不匹配。”布雷克干巴巴地答道。

“谢谢你，警探。”

另一位警探卡尔·霍夫曼的证词也大同小异。在交叉询问阶段，辩护方再一次提醒了陪审团，除了在案发后出现在现场，警方并没有可以直接将被告与这起凶杀联系在一起的证据。控方并没有就此作出直接应对，而是将重点放在了现场的测绘与分析上。证人被一一传唤，证物被逐个呈堂。公诉方向陪审团展示：现场的轨迹分析表明，这不是黑帮火并式的结果，每一处行动都显示出军事级别的精准与目的性，正如拥有像被告这样背景的人才有能力实施的谋杀。

而对于辩护方的案件陈述，他们所作的似乎只是在公诉方的理论中寻找漏洞，“合理质疑”。至少，一开始大多数人的印象是这样的。

第十九天上午，辩诉方传唤前海军陆战队比利·鲁索作为品格证人。退伍后，鲁索将自己的经验和知识发挥了最大限度的利用。他成立了一家叫安沃的安保公司。出现在证人席上的鲁索身着西装，一丝不苟。他漂亮的容貌和彬彬有礼的态度给人留下很好的印象。

“作为记录，请说出你的姓名。”

“比利·鲁索。”

“鲁索先生，请问你和被告是什么关系？”

“我们曾在一起服役。弗兰克——我是说，被告，他也是我最好的朋友。”

“鲁索先生，根据你与被告相处的经验，你会如何形容被告？”

“他忠诚、可靠，重视小组中每一个人的生命，是我在战场上可以付以全部信赖的对象。在战场之外，他也是一个热爱家庭的优秀的丈夫和父亲。”

鲁索讲述了他同被告服役期间经历的一次事件——当然，出于考虑略去了全部的军事细节。一个看起来十分普通的小组任务，因为上级的战术失误而陷入面临全军覆没的险境。弗兰克·卡索只身一人吸引了敌人的全部火力，他独自杀出重围，为队友争取了安全撤退的机会。鲁索的声音轻柔、和缓，但是丝毫无损于他所叙述的故事中的那份严肃和沉重。当他讲述的时候，庭内一片沉寂。

“——他不会让其他人死掉。只要他还能移动，他就不会。”

“谢谢你，鲁索先生。”

之后是检察官莱耶斯的交叉询问。

“鲁索先生，根据你的证词，在你描述的这次行动中，被告杀死了全部的敌人，是这样吗？”

“是的，为了让其他人能够安全撤退。”

“他是怎么做到的，鲁索先生？”

“我不知道。”

“你认为还有其他人有能力完成相同的任务吗？”

“我无法回答你的问题，”鲁索平静地说，“那是一个相当极端的情况。”

“‘那是一个相当极端的情况’。”莱耶斯意味深长地重复，“我没有更多问题了。”

辩护律师又传唤了一些专家证人来支持被告的说法。一名在弹道鉴定方面有多年资深经验的专家作证，现场发现的子弹的轨迹同卡索携带的武器不相符。实际上，警方的证物里并没有找到真正发射了那些子弹的武器。这位证人的用词十分通俗易懂，让陪审团非常容易理解。

总的来说，之后的几场交锋都较为平静，莱耶斯也没有问出更多尖利的问题。但在庭审的第二十三天，这份平静被打破了。人们终于见到他们所一直期望的事情。法庭骚动起来，法官不得不一边敲着法槌，一边重复了好几遍警告来维持庭上秩序，因为辩护律师默多克站起来宣布道：

“——辩护方传弗兰克·卡索出庭作证。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我快要没有存稿了。从下下周开始就要开始缘更了（虽然我还远远没写到想写的情节）。最近开始上班了每天回家只想瘫着（。
> 
> 为了写这个查资料知道了很多没用的知识，咳。但是还是有很多bug，很多很多bug，请大家合理无视，谢谢大家谢谢谢谢——
> 
> 另外提前祝大家春节快乐！毫不例外应该在上班的我……

“我见到了你的朋友，比利·鲁索。”马特说，“他立刻同意为你出庭作证。”

“他是我最好的朋友。”弗兰克说。 _如果是我，我也会愿意为他这么做_ 。

“我和他沟通了一些细节，”律师沉吟道，“他是个……很好的证人。他会留下很好的印象。”

“印象，嗯哼？”

“我理解你觉得这听起来怎么样，”律师快速地接道，“这一切只是为了让陪审团更容易地倾听 _你的故事_ 。我们的系统，仍然从很多方面包含对被指控者的偏见，即使本不应该如此。”

“我知道你只是在做你的工作。”

律师沉默了一会儿。“你确定……你真的决定好这么做？”

“如果可以，”马特接着说，“我并不想让你上证人席。我仍然可以在控方的证词里寻找漏洞——”

“但如果我不出庭作证，你就无法提交我的证词。如果我不这么做，那些先生女士们就会想，这个家伙有什么好隐藏的？如果他是清白的，他为什么不站出来？你是这样对我解释的，是吗？”

“并非严格等同于我的说辞。”律师很职业地答道，“但是，是啊，你明白这个意思。”

“你在担心什么呢，律师？”

马特的手指在桌面上轻轻敲击着，似乎在思考怎么组织语言。对于弗兰克来说，这是不太寻常的——自打律师第一次出现在他的病房里，弗兰克便想到：这个家伙话太多了。解释法律条文和专业事项时，他流利又严谨；说服弗兰克时，他坚持不懈到几乎令人生厌的地步。弗兰克第一次看见他这样……好像不知道说什么的模样——不，并非他真的不知道说什么，而是他不确定，接下来的话是否应该被说出口，以及，应该用什么样的方式去述说。

“你明白，作为被告，没有人能够强迫你作证。控方不能传唤你，你有权保持沉默。可是一旦你站上证人席……他们可以问你任何事，任何问题。我无法控制会发生什么……即使你能够拒绝回答，也会给陪审团留下印象。”

“……你 _真正_ 在担心什么，律师？”

马特深吸了一口气。他十指交叉，身子前倾，微微低下头。

“他们可能故意刺激你，想要使你发怒，使你出于冲动说出不利的证词。他们会在一切能找到的地方打探，他们会……弗兰克，他们会强迫你，重新经历你 ** _最糟糕的回忆_** 。”

最糟糕的回忆……

律师担心的是这件事情。

“我只说这一遍……”弗兰克开口轻声说道。

“你需要知道，我不仅仅是为自己这么做。”

马特抬起头，他的反应仍然藏在那副盲镜后面，但他下巴和嘴唇的曲线显露出了一点儿惊讶。

“瞧，你第一次接近我的时候，我并不是很在乎。你猜的没错，既然他们都死了，既然我没什么好失去的，我觉得那也没有什么分别。可是你，马特，你——”

他顿了顿。“有一件事我从没告诉你。有这么个狱警，他告诉我，我见到的并不是真相，那些——那些伤害我家人的混蛋，还有更多，一些我不知道的名字。他告诉我，我可以得到那些名字，如果我认罪。”

律师并没有表现得非常惊讶。“我知道，弗兰克。”他的声音里有一些沉重的东西。“我知道。”

不知为什么，马特知道这件事本身也让弗兰克没有 _那么_ 惊讶了。弗兰克注视着他，思索着。他并不像律师这样善于言辞，最后他长长地出了一口气，说道：

“我仍然不知道该怎么看待你合适，律师，但是……

“我同样也是为了你这么做。”

弗兰克想道：你试图 _拯救_ 我，而这是一件非常愚蠢的事。

他沉默了一会儿，让那句话慢慢渗入马特的皮肤，沉入他的身体，直到马特已经完全了解，直到那句话背后未说出口的含义也都被他尽数吸收。

“现在，”弗兰克说，“再告诉我一遍，马特，你希望我如何去作证？”

“诚实。”马特几乎立刻答道，“诚实地说出你经历的一切，弗兰克……这样就好。”

 

*

 

当弗兰克·卡索开口说话时，法庭里安静得好像所有人同时停止了呼吸一般。他们期待了解这个被媒体大肆渲染的男人。卡索的声音有些低哑，但语调很平静，至少在辩护律师向他提问时是这样的。他以一种军事化的简洁叙述了从他的角度那天晚上所发生的事情：没有任何多余的形容词，在配合限度内以最简短的语句进行描述。是的，那天晚上他确实到现场去了，并且是的，他确实抱着伤害和杀死他们的意图；但是不，他没有杀那些人，在他到达之前他们就已经死了，全部；两位警探出现在现场后，他丢下了武器，但他们仍然对他开枪了；他相信，他此时还能活着站在这里作证的部分原因，是被称为“地狱厨房的恶魔”的义警的干涉。

还从没有人听过这个故事——也许，除了被告的律师，辩护律师马特·默多克，以及全程坐在默多克身边的他的同事。法庭内再次骚动起来，人们开始交头接耳小声讨论起来。法官不得不花了一会儿时间来让法庭重新安静下来。法官警告，如果有人再次无视庭上秩序，他将会让法警把他们强制带离法庭。

这一切似乎都没影响到卡索。他像块磐石，沉默、冷硬、不为所动，仿佛庭内的议论与骚动都与自身无关，仿佛这些旁观者们与他之间存在着一堵看不见的石墙，没有任何裂缝——直到交叉询问环节。

“卡索先生，我现在向你展示的是第三十二号证物，你可以向我描述它吗？”

辩护律师表示了反对。“这与今天讨论的本案没有相关性。”

“法官阁下，这将帮助我们了解被告的动机。”

卡索的目光只在那张照片上很快地扫了一眼便转过头去。他微微摇了摇头，好像在试图开口。

“是一张——现场的照片。”

“你可以更具体点吗，卡索先生？”

“是丽萨——丽萨——”卡索最后还是没有说出那个词，“——的照片。”

“你的女儿。”莱耶斯说，“那么三十三号证物呢？”

旁观席上传来窸窸窣窣的声音。那是人们不安地扭动身体摩擦衣料所发出来的。旁听者们还记得泰勒法官的警告，因此他们不敢直接开口交流，但是他们交换着不赞成的目光，小幅度摇着头，或者将手掩在嘴巴上。莱耶斯让卡索看了所有家人的尸体的照片，然后问道：

“卡索先生，你是否知道今天我们所讨论的这起案件的死者——这些帮派成员，他们在你家人的悲剧中扮演了什么样的角色？”

“是的。”

“你是否认为，他们应该为此负责？”

被告的面部肌肉抽动了一下。

“卡索先生，你在证词里承认你具有犯罪意图，但你并不是一名采取了更为极端措施的义警，不是吗？本案的死者，他们不是普通的罪犯——他们是应该为你的家人负责的罪犯。你目睹了一切，卡索先生，你无法忘记他们经历了怎样的死亡。这是场个人复仇，不是吗？你想要复仇，对不对？”

在辩护律师来得及表示反对之前，被告说道：“他们应该付出代价。”

“所以你就把一切放到自己手里来处理？你觉得——无论本案的死者犯下过怎样的罪行——你私自决定了他们的刑罚，你自己扮演起了法官、陪审和行刑者。你把自己置于高于这个系统的地位上，因为你相信那就是你的角色，难道不是这样吗？”

“我想要，”被告说，那堵墙的裂缝正在扩大，“但我没有杀他们。”

莱耶斯换了个提问方向。

“卡索先生，唯一可以支持你的故事的证人是另一个无法出庭的义警，你真的指望陪审团相信你的说法？”

“我没有指望他们相信任何事，”被告说，“我只是说出发生了什么。”

“即使，理论上来说，先让我们假设一秒钟你说的是真的，卡索先生，难道这不是‘我没有杀了他们因为我没有机会’的借口？如果你进入那所房子时里面的人还活着，你是不是一定就会杀了他们呢？你亲口承认了你的动机和犯罪意图。你是想让陪审团们相信，你不是凶手，你的理由是，在你来得及杀他们之前，他们就已经死了。”

默多克几乎立刻表达了反对。“争论性问题。”

“反对有效。”

莱耶斯没有坚持。她已经达到了她想要的效果。令人惊讶的是，卡索反而转向法官：“我能说点什么吗？——法官阁下。”他最后加上。

泰勒法官看起来也有些惊讶。“如果你想的话，卡索先生。”

卡索在开始说话之前沉默了好一会儿：“我无法推测已经发生的事。我进入那所建筑的时候带着伤害别人的目的，这是真的。我没有实施我被指控的犯罪，因为有另外的人做了这些，这也是真的。但是，有人帮助我认识到，我不是一个凶手。我为此感激。”

莱耶斯没有提更多的问题。

 

第二十四天清晨，辩诉双方分别做了总结陈词。

“——被告在那天晚上到达现场，残忍地屠杀了十四个人。被告亲口承认了他的意图和动机。他将自己置于法律之上，因为他相信个人的复仇行为，而不是法律的运作准则。尽管我们可能会对被告的遭遇感到同情，但这并不能使夺走十四个人的生命的行为合法化。你们将会作出裁决：有罪。”

“——我的客户承认他有过犯罪意图，因为我的客户是一个诚实的男人。而我们不能因某人曾产生过伤害他人的愿望就对其定罪。重要的是事实。请关注事实，尊敬的陪审员们。事实就是，除了我的客户在当晚出现在案发现场，没有任何证据直接表明他应该为十四个人的死亡负责。公诉方无法证明，在合理质疑之外，这些指控实际成立。

“弗兰克·卡索是一起悲剧的受害者，而系统没能带给他所需要的正义。我们令他失望了。但在你们面前，先生们女士们，还有第二次机会。一个不要因为这个男人所没犯下的罪行而将其定罪的机会。你们会得出唯一的结论，就是无罪。”

法官向陪审团提供了最后的指导，再次提醒了他们疑罪从无的原则。在这之后，便是漫长的等待。

到了中午，得知陪审团也午休去了，聚集在州法院前的人们散开了。午饭过后，人群又很快聚集起来。快到傍晚，人们疑心陪审团的讨论会持续到第二天的时候，他们终于达成了判决。

 

*

 

当弗兰克在法庭门口找到马特的时候，他正和福吉在一起。福吉面朝弗兰克，而马特侧身站着。他们看起来像在争吵，除了，这似乎是单方面的——福吉很快地对马特说着什么，神情认真严肃，后者微微低着头安静听着，盲镜的镜片在他脸上投下一片深红色的阴影。弗兰克走近的时候，听到了一点儿福吉没说完的话尾：

“——也许你自己还没意识到，但我能看出来。马特，这不专业，而且危险——”

看到弗兰克，福吉闭上了嘴巴。马特侧转过身，试探地问道：“弗兰克？”

“出什么事？”

“没有，”在福吉张口之前马特很快地说道，“我们很好。呃……福吉？你能去看看凯伦在哪儿吗？”

有那么两秒钟，福吉似乎在做着什么心理斗争。最后他小声（显然，他不太想让弗兰克听到他说的内容，但弗兰克还是听到了）对马特说了一句“记得我跟你说的话”，有点儿不情愿地离开了。

“那么，”盲人律师将注意力转回弗兰克身上，他露出微笑，“我想我该恭喜你？”

“你知道，没有你这一切是不可能发生的。”

说实话，弗兰克觉得，看到律师为他高兴所带来的宽慰似乎更加强烈。

“我只是做了我的工作，”律师谦逊地说，“你最后的表现很让人信服。你说的那段话，弗兰克，”他真诚地说，“我很高兴。”

“……有件事。”弗兰克踌躇了一下。

律师歪了歪头露出探询的神色：“是什么？”

“庭审的时候，你说报告里没有硝烟反应。”

弗兰克等待着律师的回应，而马特似乎还不明白他的重点：“这是主要的疑点之一。”

“但我知道他们做了测试。就在我被逮捕的那天。”

“唔，”马特若有所思地说，“如果报告里有，那就表明你没有开过枪。所以他们宁愿直接抹掉测试结果——”

弗兰克打断了仍然在装傻的律师：“但是你知道。”

“我们最初几次会面的时候。你告诉我，硝烟反应很容易证明我没有开枪。你知道我是无罪的并不是因为你发现了这些漏洞。在你看到警方报告之前，你就知道那天晚上发生了什么。为什么？”

律师在思索。他的模样像是在权衡利弊，应该向弗兰克揭示多少真相。最后他做出了决定：“记得我跟你提过我有一些很有用的朋友？”

“是啊。”但这仍然不能解释。

“一些有能力（power）的朋友。”律师加了重音。

而弗兰克不是傻子：“……那天晚上另一个知道发生了什么的人？”

马特默认了。

“恶魔。他也在调查什么。”弗兰克说，“所以你知道我是无罪的。所以你知道应该来找我。他一直在帮你调查——你也——”

“弗兰克，”马特的声音里出现一丝恳求，“别生气。”弗兰克这才意识到，自己不知不觉提高了音量。“我没有。”他说，但听起来还有点硬邦邦的，接着他又忍不住开口：“看在老天份上，默多克，你是个律师！你怎么能跟义警混在一起？你知道别人发现会怎样吗？你知道他是谁吗？他可是戴着个面罩，你怎么知道你能信任他——”

“他很——他能给我帮助。一些凭我的力量做不到的事情。”马特的声音很软，甚至小心翼翼的。但弗兰克不为所动：

“——你不赞成我的方式，但他就可以？”

“弗兰克！”律师的反应比弗兰克预想的要大，以至于让弗兰克停止了片刻他的谴责。过了一会儿，马特小声说：“那已经不是你的方式了。”

我可没对你做过保证，弗兰克心里想，但他开口说道：“对不起。”

而这对马特来说，似乎就足够了。他继续小声说道：“——而且他不杀人的。他不是个凶手。”

“基督耶稣啊，马特，这是你交朋友的唯一准则吗？！”

马特露出笑意：“只对那些英俊的来说。”

弗兰克怔了一下。“你怎么知道我是不是英俊？”

“我不知道。我猜你听起来挺帅气的？”

弗兰克对他凶不下去了。他摇了摇头，有点儿“这事儿不会就这么完了”又有点儿无奈地说：“下次别再对我那么做了。”

“做什么？”

“欺骗我。”弗兰克说。

马特张了张嘴巴又合上。过了片刻他说道：“我只知道有个无罪的男人面临指控。那就是我关心的全部。”

弗兰克能说什么呢？他甚至想翻个白眼。这确实就是他认识的马特·默多克。在过去这几个月里，他已经清清楚楚地向弗兰克展示了这一点。弗兰克毫不怀疑，即使他明白无误地察觉到了一个陷阱，也不会有人比这个什么都看不到的律师更快、更毫不犹豫地纵身跳进去。

“马特——”弗兰克说。

马特的脸色突然变了。

 

整件事发生得很快。弗兰克还没来得及察觉到什么，但马特大声喊道：“所有人！寻找掩护！”

就在他出声的同一时刻，人群里传来物体撞击地面的声音，尖叫声、恐慌和混乱迅速扩散开来。子弹从某处高空射出，划破空气而来。弗兰克立刻意识到狙击点在哪儿。他几乎是下意识地采取了接下来的行动，然而，还是有人的动作比他更快——

也许，是因为对方比他更早地意识到发生了什么。他感到一阵眩晕，身体结结实实撞在水泥地面上：一双手臂以对盲人律师来说大得出奇的力量将他推到一边。后脑勺传来的疼痛让他一瞬间眼前有些发黑，有什么东西压在他身上阻碍了他的动作，但是一双手一直牢牢地抓着他。

事情发生得很快，也结束得很快。弗兰克眨了眨眼，然后愣住了。

有什么温暖湿润的东西，滴落到他裸露在外的皮肤上。

“马特？”他试探性地问，抬起尚能活动的那只胳膊。

没有人回应。他偏了偏头，看到马特的侧脸：律师正压在他身上，一只手仍然紧紧地攥着弗兰克的手臂。他的盲镜不知道飞到哪里去了，一双眼睛紧紧闭着。不知道从何处流出的温热的血，也沾上了弗兰克的脖颈和脸颊。

暴露的血肉、组织和断骨，弗兰克所认识和关心的人，似乎都是由这些东西做成的。


	6. Chapter 6

他当中的记忆模模糊糊的。他听到有人在喊叫，声音大得能把他耳膜吵破，他很想叫那人别再喊了，但他试图抬起手却发现自己动弹不得。失血让他感到晕眩。有人给他注射了什么，针头刺入皮肤、冰凉的液体流入血管。一个声音说，“他们会照顾好他的，他们会的，”那是凯伦，她在跟另外的什么人说话，她自己也很焦急，心跳扑通扑通的，但她用上了安抚的语气，“你需要冷静下来——”在她即将说出那个名字的时候，他的意识堕入了环绕他的那片黑暗。

他睡着了，他又醒了。从这里开始，他接收到的信息、脑中所勾勒出来的场景就开始断断续续的了。他的意识好像飘在云层之上，他用以引导和隔绝自己感官的堤坝开始逐渐松动、溃败，洪水一样涌来的声音、气味和触感再次淹没了他。“好痛、好痛（It hurts）。”他近乎呢喃、语无伦次地重复，像一个九岁的孩童。“哪里痛？”另一个声音问他，好奇怪，那并不是他的父亲。“一切都好痛（Everything hurts *注）。”他摇着头。“你受伤了，你会没事的。”那个声音接着说道。他很想告诉对方，并不是伤口，而是那些他不知道如何处理的无穷无尽的信息，但他似乎找不到一种方式来让对方理解。他又睡着了。

他像是处于一片海洋之中，意识在水面上下沉沉浮浮，然而有一个心跳声充斥着整片水域，一直陪伴着他。我听到过这个心跳，他想，但他想不起来那是谁。

然后他终于完完全全地、再次清醒了。

他最先感受到的是气味，消毒水：药剂、残留在空气中一丝丝的铁锈味；然后是摩擦着皮肤的粗糙的触感，带来些许刺痛：他意识到那是纱布，它们对他的伤口有益，但这并不会减少它们贴在他的皮肤上时传来的新的疼痛。

作为一个讨厌医院的人，最近他似乎和医院格外有缘。他发出一声呻吟，让病床旁的人知道他已经醒了过来。

“马特？”福吉凑过来，马特这才做出刚刚意识到他在身旁的模样，“你感觉怎么样？”

“还行。”马特说。他受过比这严重得多的伤，也恢复过来了，问题是，在他最好的朋友眼里，他是一个需要照看的盲人，而不是什么地狱厨房的义警。“多……多久？”他的嗓子有点发干。

福吉往他手里塞了杯水，冰凉的玻璃触感。“十四个小时。”那就意味着，马特想道，他只错过了一个晚上的夜巡。他将杯子举到唇边，小口啜饮着，“你记得多少？”福吉问道。

“不太多。”马特撒了谎，“发生了什么？”

“有个疯子用狙击枪朝法院前的人群射击，”福吉说，“你也被——好在你只是被子弹擦过，但是你流了很多血——弗兰克说你试图把他推开——你吓坏他了——”福吉的声音显得很困惑，大概他觉得弗兰克是弄错了什么，或者因为愧疚和受到惊吓而产生了错觉。

“多少人？”

“什么？”福吉愣了一下，但马上反应过来，“五个。只有你——”他停住了。“嘿，别多想，好么？”他对着沉默的马特说，“那个疯子的所作所为跟你一点关系都没有，你不需要为你没死感到抱歉——”

“我没有。”马特轻声说，“无差别杀人？”

“看起来不是。”

这下马特是真的感到惊讶了。“才二十个小时都不到，警方已经有嫌疑人了？”

“他们收到了——”福吉突然反应过来，“你现在不应该操心这些！”他听起来一半是在对马特生气，一半是在对自己生气，“你现在就应该好好躺着休息。”

现在估计不是个询问福吉自己什么时候能从这里出去的好时机，马特撇了撇嘴角。“既然我已经醒了，警方迟早会来——”

“——等到那个时候再说。”

“事务所——”

“——有我和凯伦。你给我好好躺着，别想着干不该干的事儿，我会让弗兰克看着你的——”

他突兀地停了下来，大概他俩都意识到这有点儿古怪。马特轻轻咳了一下。

“弗兰克也在？”他试探着问。

“我让他去休息一会儿。他可担心你了。”福吉的语气突然尖锐起来，“你不能指望看到你浑身是血倒在他身上的样子对他会多好受，是吧？”

马特不得不承认，福吉的策略是成功的，想到弗兰克的反应让马特感到了一丝愧疚，他缩了起来。

“所以，咳，”他说，“不再指责我过于关心客户了？”

他们都想起了在事件发生之前，在法院门口那场被弗兰克的出现所打断了的对话。福吉的心跳仍然介于恼火和担忧之间，马特分辨不出来。“他关心你，”福吉说，他的语气很沉痛，好像不得不做出一个痛苦的决定，好像马特是不公平地得到了双份糖果的小孩。“不管我乐不乐意，你的生活里需要真正关心你的人。”

“我有你，还有凯伦。”马特柔和地说，一半出于真心，一半主动示好。

“嗯哼。”福吉不痛不痒地回应道，“我仍然要警告你你的行为非常不专业而且极有可能违反职业道德。”

马特正要说什么的时候，门突然开了。

“哦，你好，弗兰克。马特醒了。”福吉对沉默着出现在门口的人磕磕巴巴地说道。“我应该——回事务所了，”他仿佛自言自语般地补充道，“凯伦一个人留在那儿呢——”

你跑什么？马特心想。但并不像他能做什么来阻止福吉飞快地跑掉，就好像他留在这儿是什么尴尬的事情一样。马特继续小口从那只玻璃杯里喝着水，福吉穿过门口小声说着“再见”心跳声远去在走道另一头，弗兰克也全程一直没有说话。

马特摸索着把水杯放到一边。“你记得我们第一次见面吗？”他朝门口的方向仰起脸，有点儿自嘲地弯了弯嘴角。“这次换我躺在这儿了。”

弗兰克没有回应。马特听着那个他已经十分熟悉的心跳慢吞吞地挪进房间，他又想起了那个冷冰冰的男人：他最初认识的那个沉默、抗拒的弗兰克。

“医生说只是擦伤，”缺少回应的马特只好继续往下说道，“我没什么事，很快就可以出院的。”

他等了一会儿，手指在床单上捏来捏去。嗨，弗兰克，”马特终于也开始感到这有些尴尬了，“你在那儿吗——”

“你不应该那么做，”弗兰克说，“把我推开。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”马特认真地说，“我没有，弗兰克，我是个盲人——”

“别。”弗兰克打断他，“我告诉过你别再欺骗我。”

马特不说话了。马特继续捏着床单，把那块布料揉成各种各样的形状，好像他突然之间不知道该把手放哪儿。“那只是——下意识的——”

“别再那么做了。”弗兰克说。这真是没道理，马特想，明明他才是受伤的那个人，为什么每个人都在对他生气？“既然你知道自己是个盲人，默多克！你就应该乖乖待着等别人来牵你过马路，而不是到处乱窜指望碰运气挡下子弹。”

“我能照顾好自己。”弗兰克生气的时候会叫他的名字，马特已经摸清楚了。“你比我大多少，弗兰克？”马特感到有趣，“已经在给我制定行为规范101了？”

弗兰克不吃他这套。他又是一会儿没有说话，然后才生硬地开口：“我以为——我以为——”

“我没事，”马特很快地接道，“我没事，弗兰克。”他很用力地咬着字，像是要把那句话灌进弗兰克的脑子里。他听到弗兰克改变了呼吸的频率：更为深长、舒缓，弗兰克在试图深呼吸。他听到弗兰克拳头捏紧的声音，骨节吱嘎作响。

“我很抱歉，”马特轻声说，“让你担心。”

“你应该感到抱歉，”弗兰克说，“但不是因为这个。”

马特开始换了另一块床单揉捏。他在想该如何开口述说之后的话。“弗兰克，”他慢吞吞地说，“我有几件事想和你说。”他停顿了一会儿，弗兰克没有说话，呼吸和心跳的频率也恢复了通常的节奏，他把那当做一个默许。“记得我之前跟你说的话？如果你需要……其他专业的帮助？”

“你在指什么？”弗兰克说。

“你有没有想过，参加一个互助会之类的，我知道有些退伍士兵，他们也会——这并不——考虑到——”

“我很好。”弗兰克打断他，“第二件事？”

他声音里那仍然很生硬的东西告诉马特，强迫这场对话继续进行不是什么好主意。下次，也许，他心里暗暗叹了口气。“你听说过‘黑铁匠’这个名字？”

“我应该听说过吗？”

“那是一个代号，他是……在地狱厨房新出现的毒品的来源，没人知道他到底是谁。那天他本来应该出现在公园里，就像其他的帮派，但他没有。我想在那个代号背后，就是真正对你做了这一切的人，并且我想你很有可能认识他。”

“为什么这么说？”

“在公园发生的一切，”马特沉声说，“我不认为你的家人是被无辜卷入的附带牺牲。我认为你们本来就是目标，其他的一切只是掩盖。但这就意味着……不论是谁，他知道你们关于公园的那个小小的仪式。我认为你知道些什么，只是你还没意识到。”

“我原本想在庭审结束之后告诉你，”马特继续说道，“没得到机会。”

弗兰克从沉思中回过神来。“而你是从哪里得知这一切的？”

“本提供的那条线索。”马特含糊其辞地答道。

“你的意思是 _他_ 追查的线索。”

哦，他怎么忘了这茬儿。

地狱厨房的恶魔，和所有弗兰克不知道的事情。

“我们想要的是同样的东西，好吗？”马特有点无奈地说。

“我并不觉得，”弗兰克说，“也许他另有目的，也许他只是在利用你去做他想做的事……你怎么知道你能信任他？你怎么知道这些信息是真的？”

“我没有什么理由不信任他，弗兰克。”

“为什么？就因为他带着面罩每天晚上在外头揍人？甚至不敢把他的脸露出来？他是个法外之徒，你是个律师！”

“他在帮助这个城市里的人们。”

弗兰克的语气中有一丝仿佛在嘲笑他的天真的不以为然。“不是所有人都像你，马特。”

见鬼，弗兰克，如果这一个偏偏是的呢？马特感到自己的耐心在逐渐消失。“你到底想要怎样，弗兰克？”

“福吉和凯伦，”弗兰克毫不留情地抛出一个尖锐的问题，直指马特内心的愧疚之处，“他们知道你和义警混在一起吗？”

他咬了咬自己的下唇。“你会发现凯伦对他比我们都有好感。”

“他们不知道。”弗兰克并不搭他的腔，冷冰冰地得出结论，“基督耶稣，你比我以为的还要疯狂，马特。”

好了，现在马特也开始生气了。弗兰克，他是谁呀？来教导马特不要过于疯狂？“至少，”在来得及阻止自己之前他脱口而出，“他对我一直都很合作。”

马特不需要他那超乎寻常的感官都能感受到，房间里的空气骤然冷却。他几乎立刻就后悔了，“弗兰克，我的意思不是——”

“让我见见他。”

“什么？”马特没有反应过来。

“我需要知道你为什么信任他。我无法作出判断。让我和他聊聊。”

“并不是那样运作的，弗兰克。”马特有点无奈地说，“他并不是我的什么随叫随到的——我们都有只有在对方的能力范围内才能做到的事情，所以我们有时会互相给予一点帮助，交换信息，仅此而已。”

“你能让这事儿发生，还是不能？”

马特真正感到头疼了。但同时他禁不住悄悄松了口气。弗兰克在这件事情上纠缠总好过他继续追问一些马特并不知道如何给出回答的问题，例如，那天，马特似乎在有人被击中倒地之前就知道发生了什么。他那时的举动完全出于下意识的反应，他并没有时间来思考自己会不会暴露，或者之后带来的后果。

马特终于不再蹂躏那块床单了。“如果你见到他，”他谨慎地问道，“你保证会好好听他说话？”

 

*

 

弗兰克第三次检查了时间。他迟到了。弗兰克想。他看了看夜色里那座十字架的影子，转身眺望另一边搜寻着任何可疑的身影。谁能想到，恶魔会将地点选在一座教堂之上？

“你说，你想见见我？”

弗兰克猛地转过身。一个身影蹲在那座十字架之下，几乎和夜色融为一体，连露出的半张脸庞都隐匿在阴影中，暧昧不清。弗兰克一点儿都没察觉到他的接近。

“你迟到了。”他说。

“花了点时间，处理一点小小的意外。”恶魔没有近一步解释。他从十字架的基座上跳下来、走近弗兰克时，也没有发出一点儿动静。“你要求的这次会面。你说你对信息的来源持有怀疑。”

他们都没有提及他们第一次相遇时那场尴尬的交锋。“我知道得很清楚你是怎么得到那些信息的，”弗兰克说，“你痛揍任何你需要痛揍的人。”

恶魔没有否认。

“我要求这次会面是因为我有另外的事情要告诉你，”弗兰克说，“你应该离马特·默多克远点。你不知道你给他惹来多少麻烦。”

“如果我给他惹来麻烦，你又是什么呢？”恶魔有些无奈地说。

弗兰克沉默了一下，“我是你给他惹来的这堆麻烦里最近的一个。但是这一切应该到此为止。”

“我明白你的担忧，弗兰克——我能叫你弗兰克么？”

“不能。”弗兰克硬邦邦地说。

“你担心他，弗兰克，”恶魔像没听到他的话似的，这自顾自说话的本领倒是和律师如出一辙，“我很感激。你需要明白，我是他的朋友，就和你一样。”

“我不需要你的感激，”弗兰克继续硬邦邦地说道，“而且这也不一样。如果你关心他，你就不会把他卷到这些事情里面，你知道这有多危险——”

“而你就不会？”恶魔的语气里有一丝嘲讽，弗兰克又看到最初那个和他拳脚相向的义警的影子了，“你不会放手，弗兰克，而你打算把这一切都对他隐瞒，让他蒙在鼓里？你甚至没有告诉他这次会面的真正目的。那就是你做朋友的方式？是这样吗，弗兰克？”

弗兰克咬了咬牙。“你应该看看他现在的模样，他差点没命，就是因为你和我——”

恶魔叹了口气，“弗兰克，”他换了一副懒于与弗兰克争吵的语气，“相信我，马特·默多克能照顾好他自己。”

但这反而激怒了弗兰克，或者不如说，恶魔话语之中那份理所当然的傲慢终于让弗兰克到达了忍耐的极点。他握紧拳头，呼哧一声朝恶魔脸上招呼过去。

 

弗兰克推门走进病房，他愣住了。“发生了什么？”

“这家伙尝试自己从病床上起来，然后结结实实跌了一跤——喔，”凯伦在看到他的脸的一瞬间也愣住了，“发生了什么？”

马特朝她侧过头，露出探询的神情，“描述给我听，凯伦。”他的脸上贴着昨天弗兰克来时还不在的纱布，边缘透出一片红肿。

“弗兰克——他——他的脸上——”显然，走进房间来将门在身后关上的弗兰克紧紧抿着嘴巴，不打算对她解释。因此凯伦睁大了眼睛，目光在两个人之间来来回回，“如果不是我知道这听起来多荒谬，我还会以为是你们俩打了一架呢。”

“有人还说你能照顾好自己呢。”弗兰克轻声说。

马特轻轻咳了一声。“在你教训我之前，”他说，“我已经领教过凯伦的怒火了，行行好？”

“我没有——”金发姑娘抗议，“但是到目前为止，在‘照顾好自己’这件事上，你做得糟透了。”

马特假装没听到她的话。弗兰克没有再苛责他，在病床旁坐了下来，但目光一直盯着律师那张增添了新的颜色的脸——但马特看不见，所以他也就不知道弗兰克目光里那深深的探询、疑虑和其他情绪。凯伦又简单汇报了一些事务所的情况，她塞给马特一个文件夹，里面一叠一叠都是弗兰克见过的那种印着凸起小点的纸张。“福吉让你把这些读了。”

“真高兴我还能派上用场。”马特干巴巴地说。

“忍耐点，”凯伦毫不留情地说，“如果不是你自己的错，你现在已经在办理出院手续了。好好看着他。”她的最后一句话是对弗兰克说的。

凯伦走后，马特坐正身体，朝弗兰克的方向挑起下巴笑了一下：“所以，昨天晚上怎么样？”

“我相信，”在弗兰克开口之前他又很快补充道，“你们已经设法达成共识了？”

他的嘴角微微挑着，尽管颧骨红肿，还是露出一种满含希望的快乐的微笑。弗兰克想移开视线，又发现自己没法儿不盯着他的脸看。

“还行——我想。”

他口是心非地答道，终于移开了视线。

“听起来不错。”马特说，那个笑容又扩大了些。“我们和好了？”

弗兰克没直接回答，“马特，”他停顿了一会儿，“你有多信任他，这个义警？”

“他给我带来了你的案子，他让我有机会帮助你，”马特说，“如果他有什么其他的目的，他不需要那么做，不是吗？我信任他，弗兰克，就像我信任你。”

“你信任我？”

“我以为我们已经度过这个阶段了。”

弗兰克用沉默回应他，他一向不擅长言辞，不像律师这样。

“实际上，”他慢吞吞地说，“我想——我们还有一些误解——需要澄清，你觉得你能说服他和我再见一次？”

 

马特没有多加询问，也许他知道最好不要问太多。于是弗兰克在那座教堂顶上又一次见到了义警。地狱厨房的恶魔和之前一样悄无声息地出现在十字架的阴影之下。“我不是来和你打架的，弗兰克。”在弗兰克说什么之前，恶魔先开口了。

“……我也不是。”弗兰克说，“我想，我需要向你道歉。”

“接受了。”恶魔简短地说，没有发表更多评论，没有嘲讽弗兰克，那让弗兰克不禁松了口气。“所以，我们没事了？”

“我们在追查同一个目标。我们有一个共同的朋友要保护。”弗兰克说，“或许我们可以一起合作。就是这样。”

“同意。”恶魔的回答仍然很简洁。接着，他像是突然听到什么，或者想起了什么。“律师会和你讨论最新的进展。”

在他转身离开之前，弗兰克叫住了他。

“你需要知道，恶魔，这并不意味着我们成为了搭档之类的。”

“我也没在寻找一个搭档，弗兰克。”恶魔这么说完，翻身从屋顶上跃了下去，没有发出一点儿声息。

 

  
*注：引自漫画弗兰克·米勒写的《无畏之人》


End file.
